Stole
by LJ Fan
Summary: Set after the defeat of Voldemort, Elaine Easterly organizes a memorial in which she sings a song.


****

Author's Notes: Ever since my dear friend Victoria (*cries* We loff you!) mentioned how this fit so well with Peter, James, and Lily, I had to write it. Lately, it's becoming that I sing my own lyrics to it, so I decided to finally write it down. This story ties in with Nightmare's Necklace. You don't need to read it to understand, but it is suggested. To make the song fit, I changed a few words. If anything confuses you, feel free to ask.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Stole, I don't own Peter (Nor do I want to), I don't own Lily, and I don't own James. I also don't own Remus. I do own Elaine though, so I do have something. 

~*~

With shaking hands, Elaine walked up to the stage where a microphone awaited her. This was the day. This was the day all of the Wizarding World had been waiting for. Voldemort was finally gone; for good. There was a day of celebration. One person could not celebrate though. Elaine Easterly reflected over all the damages done, all the lives lost, from both sides.

Elaine had requested a memorial service. They needed to remember the ones lost. She needed to remember the ones lost. All of her friends. Some were best friends, like Lily. 

__

Don't start crying now, Easterly! Elaine took a deep breath, finally reaching the podium. She was about to take her wand out of her pocket, when she looked around. Her closest friends were in the front row. Correction, her closest friend. Out of all her friends, only one was left.

Remus Lupin looked very sombre indeed. Elaine was sure he was thinking the same thing. All their friends were gone. 

Elaine shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She had to focus on her job. She took her wand out of her pocket and muttered "Sonorous." Closing her eyes, Elaine began to speak, her voice booming among the people, "I'd like to thank you all for coming. I wrote this song ((Author's Notes: Let's pretend Kelly 'stole' it off her. ;) Bad pun, I know)) for everyone who fought in the war. Some of you died, some of you lived, but it is for all of you."

Finally opening her eyes, Elaine focused on an old woman, sitting by herself. Smiling oddly, like she never did it before, she began to sing.

"He was always such a nice boy, the quiet one, with good intentions. He was down for his brother, respectful to his mother. A good boy, but good don't get attention. One kid with a promise, tried to be brightest kid in school. He's not a fool, reading books about Potions and smart stuff, but smart don't make you cool."

__

"Elaine?" Peter asked, squinting in the dark.

Elaine smiled, hearing Peter's voice, "Yeah, Peter? What's up?"

Peter grinned sheepishly, and even in the dark it could be seen, "Could you help me study? I want to do well on my exams this year."

Elaine nodded, not sure if he could see or not, "Sure, Peter."

Elaine closed her eyes again, memories of her years at Hogwarts flooding back to her, but she continued singing, "He's not invisible anymore, with his father's wand and a broken fuse! Since he walked through that dungeon door he's all primetime news!"

__

Lily smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I did a bit of acting when I was younger. I played Annie in well…Annie."

Elaine tried to hold back the tears as she started the chorus, "Lily's got the same size hands as Gala Bowen. She put her fingers in the imprints at Big Al's Karaoke Show. She could've been an acting star, never got the chance to go that far, her life was stole, oh, now we'll never know. No no no no oh."

__

Cornelius Fudge stood at an urgent conference meeting, hundreds gathered around him, "Peter Pettigrew is alive! He was earlier taken into custody and was on trial. It was he who betrayed Lily and James all those years ago. Sirius Black was innocent! Unfortunately, he escaped by transforming into a rat. If anyone catches him, immediately contact the Ministry of Magic!" 

"They were crying to the camera, said he never fitted in, he wasn't welcomed. He showed up to the parties we were hanging in. Some guys were pushing him round round. Now I wish I would've talked to him, gave him the time of day, not turned away. If I would've been the one to maybe go this far, he might've stayed at home, playing angry chords on his guitar!"

Elaine looked away from the old lady. Tears were beginning to form in her green eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She looked to Remus for support, who smiled weakly at her. Feeling more confident, she continued, "He's not invisible anymore with his baggy pants and his name on signs! Since he walked through that dungeon door, everybody knows his name!"

__

Lily stood outside of Big Al's Karaoke Bar, shaking her head, "No way, you guys! We'll get in trouble!"

James shrugged, "And that's stopped us before?" He staggered to his knees, setting his hands in the wet cement, "Come on, Lils!"

Elaine laughed, following with James' lead as she put her hands in, making a face as she did so.

Lily sighed, a grin threatening on her face as she bent down low and stuck her hands in the cool cement before it dried.

"Lily's got the same size hands at Gala Bowen. She put her fingers in the imprints at Big Al's Karaoke Show. She could've been an acting star, never got the chance to go that far, her life was stole, oh, now we'll never know."

__

It was less than a week until Halloween as James looked at his friends, a grin on his face, "I'm trying out for a team! The Chudley Cannons want me to try out for a Chaser!"

"James was always getting net from twenty feet away. He had a try-out with the Cannons couldn't wait for Saturday. Now we're never gonna see him slam, flying high as Adams can. His life was stole, oh, now we'll never know."

"Now we'll never, never know. Mmm now we'll never never never never know Stole. Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah."

"Lily's got the same size hands at Gala Bowen. She put her fingers in the imprints at Big Al's Karaoke Show. She could've been an acting star, never got the chance to go that far, her life was stole, oh, now we'll never know."

"James was always getting net from twenty feet away. He had a try-out with the Cannons couldn't wait for Saturday. Now we're never gonna see him slam, flying high as Adams can. His life was stole, oh, now we'll never know."

"Oh no no no. Yeah their lives were stole. Now we'll never know." Elaine made the mistake of looking in the crowd, imagining her friends' faces grinning up at her. The thought made the tears finally fall. In a voice higher than her normal one, she finished her song, "We were here altogether yesterday." 

__

Remus grinned at his friends, minutes before graduation was going to start, "No matter what, we'll always keep contact."

__

Sirius nodded, pretending to cry as he wrapped his arms around Lily and Elaine, the two closest people two him, "Friends forever!" 


End file.
